1. Field of Invention
A primary ore separation device used to remove magnetic particles from non-magnetic particles in a mixture utilizes a spinning magnet within a non-conductive cylindrical tube attaching the magnetic particles to the tube while the magnet is spinning and, by using centrifugal force, or the force caused by inertia, separates and spins away the non-magnetic particles, the device generally used upon mixed ore materials containing gold and other precious metals contained within the non-magnetic particles.
2. Description of Prior Art
A preliminary review of prior art patents was conducted by the applicant which reveal prior art patents in a similar field or having similar use. However, the prior art inventions do not disclose the same or similar elements as the present magnetic separator, nor do they present the material components in a manner contemplated or anticipated in the prior art.
Magnetic separation of ore has been used for ore suspended is liquids or for the application to dry ores materials. In U.S. Pat. No. 954,015 to Bent, an auger compels a stream of liquid bearing ore through a horizontal tube with a magnet drawing the magnetic particles laterally where the magnetic particles are evacuated in a descent while the tailings in the suspension are carried upward by an upward flowing stream. A vertical separator sifts ore through a mesh screen where the particles fall into an upper cylinder into a liquid within the tube pushed by an eddy current within the tube influenced by a DC biased current and forces the particles into lateral multiple ore extractors which gather the metallic ores and extract them based upon their distinct permeability and ohmic resistance. See U.S. Pat. No. 4,416,771 to Henriquez. The cores are charged with an alternating current of variable frequencies. “Influenced particles” are moved aside while “uninfluenced particles” continue downward into the bottom of the vertical tube. A similar liquid suspension separator is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 8,684,185 to Ries which uses a magnetic coil to influence magnetic particles away from non-magnetic particle within a mixture of magnetic and non-magnetic particles within the liquid suspension.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,743,364 to Kyrazis runs a mixed power by means of a belt drive through a magnetic field, wherein the magnetic particles are lifted into an upper passage while a lower passage evacuates the non-magnetic particle not influenced by the magnetic field.
Rotation has also been used in the separation of metallic ores. In U.S. Pat. No. 6,138,833 to Matsufuji, a method is defined which utilizes centrifugal force provided by an air jet pump to move placer gold sand particles through a pipe and removing the particles through the specific gravity distinctions of the particles and separating the placer gold from the other particles through a magnetized cylinder with a high magnetic field, between 5000 and 200,00 gauss, against an inner wall of the magnetized cylinder. A much more simple rotating cylinder is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,512,881 to Shumway, which is a simple rotating drum cylinder with an inner spiral auger with large particles sent down the rotating drum while the smaller gold containing black sands are released through a plurality of small openings in the drum allowing the black sand to be separated from the more course materials in the materials run through the drum. A vibrating cradle is also employed within the machine.
A rotating magnetic wand is demonstrated in an unrelated massage device to Kleitz, U.S. Pat. No. 5,632,720, which discloses a wand with an inner rotating magnet which emits an series of magnetic waves which allegedly enhance vascular circulation when held over a body part between 18 and 24 inches away from the body part. Although used in a wholly unrelated filed of art, it does include a wand with a rotating magnet within the wand.